This invention relates to apparatus for wrapping tape around an article and in particular to apparatus for wrapping tape around the ends of stator coils.
Apparatus for wrapping coils or wires with tape typically involve many moving parts such as rollers, smoothing arms, and the like. Because of the number of parts, such apparatus are relatively expensive and complex. In addition, because such parts normally require considerable space in which to perform the taping operation, it is difficult to perform several taping operations simultaneously within a small area, as may be needed, for example, to tape the coil ends of a multi-coil stator.